Ghost Stories
by redfeather6
Summary: Only the first movie happened. Jack spent a number of years doing what pirates do and was finaly sunk by pirate or pirates unknown. That should have been the end but knowing Jack...at least Norrington should have expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, warm and quiet summer night in the Caribbean. The pleasant colony of Port Royal was settling down for a peaceful evening. How peaceful this day has been, thought Commodore Norrington as he prepared himself for a restful night's sleep that night. As the Commodore lay there in his soft comfortable bed just on the edge of sleep he suddenly heard a noise. Something that really shouldn't have bothered him at all. A creek of the floorboards. Why would this noise bother him, I mean, most old houses creaked a bit didn't they? Yet something was bothering him and the sleep that he had been courting just a few moments ago quickly slipped away. Slowly Norrington opened his eyes a crack, looking around the room. The room should have been very dark but wasn't. Something glowed near the end of his bed. The Commodore felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he tried to make out what was exactly there. Peering at the foot of his bed Commodore Norrington could make out a figure about the size and shape of a man, a man surrounded with a glowing blue light. The man moved slowly closer swaying side to side. As it drew closer Norrington could make out long dark hair and heard the soft clink of the beads he could see decorating it. Now Commodore Norrington was frightened, as he had very seldom been frightened in his whole life. For before him stood Captain Jack Sparrow, and Norrington knew that that just couldn't be. Jack Sparrow had been dead low these last five years. The Admiral closed his eyes tightly. He must be dreaming, he must. Opening them again he looked to side of the bed. Sparrow was still there. In fact he was even closer. As he watched, that familiar gold tinged smile lit the dead pirates face. "Well, well, well, long time no see Commodore," Sparrow said. "What do you want, Sparrow?" Norrington asked. That's Captain, if you please, and it's not what I want Commodore luv," replied the pirate in a voice barley above a whisper, "it's what I can do for you." "And what is that?" Norrington questioned, still suspicious of any tricks. Sparrow looked down at him and said, "There's going to be a'lil raid on this fine port in just a few hours." Commodore Norrington looked skeptical, "And who would be doing the raiding?" He asked. Captain Sparrow's smile changed from friendly to sinister in a blink of an eye. "It's a ship by the name of The Blood Dagger captained by none other than me old mate Liam O'Connor." "Why was he telling him this," Admiral Norrington wondered? He shook his head. Was he loosing his mind? Jack Sparrow was dead. Looking back at the man standing by his bed. "Who are you really and what do you want?" The smile directed at him was again the friendly variety. "Why Commodore," Sparrow admonished. "Don't you know me? I am exactly who I appear to be." "B-b-but," Commodore Norrington stammered, "your dead." "That I am," Sparrow replied with a grin, "As to what I want that's simple, revenge." "Revenge?" Norrington asked. "Aye," Sparrow stated, "O'Connor is the one that sent me and me Pearl to rest in Davy Jones locker, and we can't truly rest until he joins us." Somehow Norrington believed him, about everything. Who he was, what he wanted and about the raid that was soon going to happen. The Commodore's mind began to race and the apparition of Jack Sparrow was soon forgotten.

Attack here this night? By Captain O'Connor of The Blood Dagger? The very thought sent a shiver down Norrington's spine. Captain O'Connor, Liam O'Connor, one of the most notorious and brutal pirates on the Main, was going to attack Port Royal? That man had always made Jack Sparrow look like a saint in comparison. He had to get out of here. He had to worn the fort. Quickly he jumped out of bed and dressed in his uniform and left for the fort. Arriving there he quickly set his defenses on alert. About an hour later he spied a ship coming quietly into the harbor. Very quietly, with no lights shinning from it. It showed every indication of sneaking up on the town. What a surprise they got when the fort opened up on them first. Next the Dauntless forewarned and forearmed and certainly not taken by surprise, as the pirates had intended, opened up with a broadside of her own. The pirate ship which was taken completely by surprise sank in the harbor. All the pirate crew that weren't killed in the initial attack were captured and imprisoned, including the notorious Captain O'Connor. Norrington had no doubt that on the morrow they would be keeping the hangman very busy for quite a while.

The next few days flew by for the good Commodore and his prediction was entirely correct. All the prisoners were tried and convicted of piracy, punishable by death. The hangman was truly kept very busy. During this time Norrington was busy too. He rarely made it home at all, preferring to sleep at the fort, just in case. It really wasn't until the hanging death of Captain O'Connor, who was the last to go, that Norrington really had a chance to return to his home. He was happy to be able to sleep in his own bed after all that had happened. He thought about the fantastic start of the whole adventure. Had he really seen Jack Sparrow that night? Or possibly it had all been a rather prophetic dream. Shaking his head he didn't know. Suddenly he spied something that shouldn't be sitting on his dresser. Rising from the bed he approach said dresser and stared in amazement. Sitting on the dresser was a half filled bottle of rum and a shinny bead, along with a note, which read…

Thanks mate. Be seeing ya.

Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm, windy night and the HMS Dauntless rocked like a cradle, at rest, anchored near a small-uncharted island for the night. Most aboard were securely nestled in their hammocks, getting some well-deserved sleep. All except for the watch and, of course, the Admiral himself. It was to this small island; really it was in the middle of nowhere that the fleet would gather in two days time. They had been scattered far and wide in the attempt to dig up any information and the location of a couple of particularly dastardly pirates.

The first unsavory character went by the name of Red Rob, captain of the ship Golden Cutlass. Fastest pirate ship since the Black Pearl. So far, said pirate had eluded them all. Hence the reason the fleet had been sent far and wide to gather information. The Admiral was very worry what those sources were telling him. There had been reports of the Cutlass being joined with another pirate ship, the Sea Dragon, captained by a pirate by the name of Damian Phelps. Both pirates were well known for their bloodthirsty manner, violent nature, and unfortunately, brilliant planning. The Sea Dragon wasn't as fast as the Cutlass, but she was heavier armed, and that was saying something. The Cutlass wasn't exactly helpless either. Together they could cause a great deal of trouble. If ever there were pirates that needed to be stopped these were the ones.

Admiral Norrington found sleep that night eluding him as thoroughly as the pirates had. He knew he and his men needed to find these pirates soon, before more innocent people were made to suffer by them. Norrington found himself impatient for the required days to pass before his fleet could reform and the hunt begin in earnest. He only hoped by then they would know enough.

All that evening and into the night he reviewed his charts, trying to figure out where the two pirate ships could be. Going over reports of sightings and any scrap of information at his disposal he worked into the night. On deck the watch, which consisted of one man on each end of the ship and one in the crow's nest, kept careful lookout. Each man knew that the Dauntless was all-alone here and their duty was very important to the safety of the ship. They took this responsibility seriously. It was a very quiet night and nothing at all stirred. When the ship had first dropped anchor, in the early evening the air was clear and the water quiet. As the evening became night, however, the watchmen noticed a gentle fog creeping in from the open sea. That should have been no surprise, in fact, no particular notice should have been taken of this fact. The thing was that this fog was just a bit odd. It seemed to congregate into one large, very localized fog bank, the center of which was particularly thick. As the night progressed, the men noticed the huge bank of fog just sait there off the port bow, unmoving. Somehow it made more than one of the men watching feel creepy, watched. They felt as if they were waiting for something to happen, but they didn't know what.

Now as to those two pirate ships, the Admiral was so worried about, they were closer than anyone knew. Little did those careful watchmen know the two allusive pirate ships were very close indeed. In fact, they were right at that moment doing their best to sneak up on the unsuspecting Dauntless at that very moment. As chance would have it, those two scallywags and their ships had been anchored on the other side of the island. The arrival of the Dauntless, all by herself, had not gone unnoticed by those clever captains. They had laid low all evening, keeping careful watch themselves, allowing no sounds to be heard and no lights to be lit. They too had noticed the heavy fog bank, and felt that they could use it to their advantage. What better way to snick up on the waiting Dauntless? This was their big chance and they were not men to let opportune moments like this pass by. Patiently they had waited. Now it was very late, or early depending on how you looked at it. Now was the time. Slowly quietly, carefully using the edges of the strange, thick fog bank, the two great pirate ships crept up on the Dauntless. That they took such care indicated the respect that each had for the Dauntless' strength and firepower.

Their plan was very good, well thought out and they sprung their trap just as they had planned. The Dauntless was caught sleeping. Despite the careful guards they had been surprised. The two pirate ships had slipped up on them unawares through the edges of the fog. The first inkling the Admiral had that there was a problem was the sound of a canon ball whistling across his deck. Chaos ensued as the men of the Dauntless tried in vain to organize, on the fly, some response to the attack. It really was a case of too little to late. Admiral Norrington rallied his men knowing full well that without help they were in big trouble, and there would be no help for two whole days.

Things looked pretty grim for all the Dauntless' crew as the pirate ships moved in for the kill. The Admiral and his men prepared to defend themselves from the pirates that would shortly board. It was a brave and rather hopeless effort. This would surely come down to a matter of numbers, after all. There were probably, with the two ships, twice as many pirates as king's sailors. Still, they had to try.

Swiftly now the ships approached the Dauntless, the admiral knew that the end was near. But what was that? The sound of a new canon was heard. It seemed that everyone in all three ships paused at the sound of the whistle of a canon ball, but where would it land? The top of the Cutlass' main mast exploded into scrap as the incoming ball hit it. Where had it come from? No one knew. Norrington could have sworn that it had come from the center of that odd bank of fog that had hovered so close this night. Then he thought he saw something move in it. Deep in the center, where the fog was at it densest. Bringing up his telescope he peered towards it, trying to see what that movement meant. As he watched he saw a flash and heard the rolling boom of another canon ball as slowly, majestically, the specter of the Black Pearl slipped soundlessly out of the fog bank, trailing entrails of fog and mist as she went. Really the ship was surrounded by the very fog she came out of. Norrington couldn't believe his eyes. The Black Pearl, it couldn't be. She had gone down with her captain years ago. But there she was, solid looking, but not exactly real. She glowed with the same blue light that he had noticed surrounding Jack on that one memorable visit several years ago, when his warning had saved Port Royal from the Bloody Dagger's night attack. What was she doing here?

Picking up speed with every moment the Pearl fired a broad side first to one pirate and then the other. Those were solid enough that is for sure. Both pirate vessels tried to return fire, but to no avail. Men on both pirate ships were pointing and screaming. Suddenly it was their ships that were in chaos rather than the Admirals. The Dauntless was in no condition to do anything at the moment. They could only be spectators to what was unfolding in the waters in front of them. This, it seemed was the Pearl's show. As the admiral watched, the Sea Dragon managed to return fire, almost at point blank range. Norrington was certainly close enough to see those canon balls fly towards the seemingly unprotected side of the ghostly ship. Fly towards it and pass harmlessly through said ship. The admiral couldn't help but feel the hair at the back of his neck raise. The Pearls answering folly didn't pass through the Sea Dragon or rather it did, but not harmlessly. Seems a lucky shot found the powder magazine and the ship simple exploded. The Golden Cutlass lost no time in turning and trying to run. The Pearl turned and followed. The Cutlass was a fast ship, very fast, but the Pearl was faster. Faster, perhaps than it had been in life, for no natural wind could blow a ship that fast. In no time she had caught up with the Cutlass and her cannon made short work of the pirate ship.

Then she turned back toward the Dauntless. Admiral Norrington couldn't keep a feeling of apprehension from coming to his heart. Would she now attack the helpless Dauntless as she had so successfully the other two pirate ships? Surly he would not. As he and his men watched the Black Pearl smoothly sailed and stopped very close along side the Dauntless. Looking across Norrington saw Captain Jack Sparrow, glowing with the same blue light at the ship, come to the side, big grin on his face. "Well now mate, long time no see." The pirate purred. Admiral Norrington swallowed and tried to gather his wits about him. What do you say to a pirate, dead low these many years that had just saved not only your life but also that of all your men? " There was really only one thing, thank you Captain." The Admiral said. Sometimes simplicity was best. Jack looked pleased at that. "Your very welcome Jamie-boy, the pirate answered cheekily, and laughed at the annoyed look that flashed across the Admirals face Now Commodore me lad I've a question I must ask ye. Norrington couldn't resist correcting the pirate, that's Admiral now, Captain. The golden smile grew broader, it that were possible. Admiral, really, well Jamie congratulations, I always knew you had it in you. The pirate captain's smile slowly faded and a look of concern took its place. With a more serious demean than the Admiral had been want to associate with the ghostly captain, Jack inquired about the condition of the Dauntless and it's seaworthiness. Ye have to understand, I'd ask ye and yours to come aboard this ship but any who travel with us, ye might say, must stay on with us on a rather permanent basis, if ye get my drift." "An I don' think ye're quite ready for that, not yet. After sending a puzzled look Sparrows way,Norrington cautiously nodding his understanding. Yes I understand and we shall be fine, the fleet will be here day after tomorrow. We can manage until then," The warm golden smile was back on the ghostly Captain's face. Good, good, I'm glad to hear that, for we soon must be on our way. Places to go and people to scare and all that you know.

Norrington knew that he owed so much to the ghostly captain and his crew. He should really just be grateful that he had showed up to help, both this time and the last, still. He had to admit to a little curiosity. He watched as Sparrow started to turn from him and back to the center of his ship. He couldn't resist. I mean this could very well be the last time he ever saw the man again. Captain, Norrington called before the Black Pearls specter could start to leave. Sparrow turned again towards him with a question in his eye. "Please could you answer a few questions before you leave? Captain Sparrow grinned, nodded and stood waiting for the Admirals questions.

First why did you help us? I thought that after Captain O'Connor was hanged and your vengeance was complete you and the Pearl would have been at rest. Second where must you be off to?"

Ok, first, It did help that you took care of Liam O'Connor but his end didn't make my vengeance complete." At Norrington's puzzled look that golden smile reappeared. Do you really think that one pirate vessel could attack the Pearl, no matter how sneaky the attack was, overcome and sink her? Really Admiral, I thought you had a better opinion of, if not me, then at least me Pearl. No, that Red Rob was hand in glove with O'Connor. We needed to get him as well. As far as the Sea Witch is concerned, tis true that the she was not involved with that bit of business. Was just her bad luck to have taken up with that scurvy dog Rob, besides we couldn't just leave her to have her way with all of ye.

As to where we are off to, is simple. Out there, on to the next adventure, the next horizon to catch. It's a big ocean and a big world with new things to see and do. After all Admiral, an honest to goodness ghost ship is hard to beat. You'd be surprise at how easily a merchant ship gives up its cargo with no fuss at all these days. If it were possible, that golden smile had gotten bigger, with just a hint of smug in there. Norrington was flabbergasted. He was still at it, still pirating, even now. While they had been talking, the two ships started to slowly move apart. The Black Pearl was gliding, still soundlessly, back into its bank of fog. Jack waved his good-by, shouting back over the rapidly increasing space. So long Admiral, until we meet again. You never know, maybe next time I'll invite you aboard my pretty pearl. Maybe by then you'll be ready ta come sailing wif us. At the last moment, just as the ship disappeared into the fog, Jack turned one last time again shouting over the distance as if he could hear the Admirals last thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken them. "Of course we're still pirating, Jamie-boy. After all they can't catch us now."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night in the Caribbean and the Dauntless was engaged in yet another battle. This battle, however, was not with one of the pirate ships that it so relentlessly hunted. No this was with an enemy of a different sort. England was again fighting France and the hostilities had filtered out to the new world as well. The ship that the Dauntless fought was a French man-o-war, which the Admiral had found skulking off Port Royals coast. Norrington honestly believed that they had been as surprised as himself when they were discovered. Unfortunately, the Admiral's fleet was elsewhere on routine patrols, he was on his own. It was a rather futile fight from the beginning. Still, he was an Admiral in His Majesties navy, and this was an enemy of England. He could not let them go and they could not let him stop them from leaving. The man-o-war out gunned the Dauntless and while the Dauntless was the swifter of the two ships the difference in the fire power was more than beginning to show. They had been at it for some time now, the fight taking them farther and farther away from land and into the nowhere of the middle of the ocean. By now it was apparent to just about everyone that the Dauntless was losing. Admiral Norrington raised his telescope just as the French ship turned to give another broad-side. The Admiral grimly watched as the canon balls delivered what he knew was the fatal blow to his beloved ship. The Dauntless had been hit at the water line by three of those balls. She was going down. Now his only concern had to be with his men. Would the sinking of the Dauntless be enough for the Frenchmen or would they continue to attack? Fearfully Norrington turned his eyes to the victorious ship, only to see her turning to continue on her way. Apparently it was. Turning his attention to his men, Norrington gave the order that he had never thought he would have to give, Abandon ship. The Dauntless sank in a relatively short space of time, taking those killed in the fight down with her to rest with Davy Jones. What was left of the officers and crew managed to fit themselves in six small boats, it was a tight fit. Looking up at the stars, Norrington knew that they were a long way from home. Still, most of the remaining crew was fit and they had some provisions and oars. All they had to do now was get back to Port Royal, a time consuming task but not that bad, thought the Admiral. The night was fair and come morning they would start on their way.

Unfortunately, things and the ocean are rarely that easy. In the wee early hours of the morning a storm suddenly blew up and in the turmoil of the storm the little boats were separated. As morning dawned and the Admiral finally had a chance to look around, his little boat was the only one around as far as the eye could see. He and the men in his boat were alone, and still far from home. To make matters worse all but two of the oars had disappeared into the stormy sea. Things did not look good, the Admiral had to admit but he wouldn't allow the men to give up. Taking turns they used the two remaining oars to move the little boat in the correct direction. It was mostly something to give the crew hope and something to do. They weren't going very far very fast. Days past, water grew scarce and was finally gone. Norrington watched as the men became weaker and weaker. Finally even the attempt to row was given up as the men on the boat became discouraged. Norrington himself was one of the last ones to succumb to the growing weakness. There was little movement from anyone on the boat now. Everyone knew that this was the end.

The next thing the Admiral noticed was that something was bumping the side of the boat. He must have passed out, because he could not remember a ship coming up to them, and that was something he believed he would have noticed. His senses were still not as they should be though and the only sensation was that of many hands helping those in the boat up onto the ship. Consciousness must have again eluded him as next he found himself laying on a hard deck with his eyes closed. Before opening his eyes he paused and allowed his other senses to tell him about where he was. He heard many voices blending together, in such a way that he couldn't really make out what they were saying. As he listened, trying to make sense of it all, one voice started to stand out. It was a familiar one, he had definitely heard it before, but where? Suddenly he knew where he had heard that very distinctive voice before and who it belonged to. No! It couldn't be. Norrington knew he couldn't be hearing that voice and he couldn't be on the ship that voice belonged to. No!

A hand touched his face just about then. Hesitantly, gently the hand turned his face towards where the man attached to the hand, had to be. He heard that distinct voice call to those around him. It said, this one's alive, take him to my cabin, and explain what's happening to the others. The Admiral again felt many hands upon him and then he was lifted into the air, and again darkness descended and for a while he knew no more. When the Admiral opened his eyes he found himself in the great cabin of a ship. Curiously he looked around. The walls were of a dark wood, almost black, and there was an unearthly blue glow to everything. There was a tri-corner hat on the table and a compass lying near. He knew both that hat and that compass. Closing his eyes tightly he again tried to deny what they were telling him. He heard the door open and all chance of denial was forever lost. For into the cabin walked none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Norrington couldn't help but stare at the man. He looked exactly like the other two times he had appeared over the years, blue glow and everything. Jack looked at the shocked man before him and slowly approached. The Admiral didn't move a muscle. Jack grinded leaning forward he put his finger under Norrington's chin and gently closed his mouth. A long slow golden grin lit the long dead pirates face. He was enjoying the Admirals reaction enormously.

Norrington took a deep breath and asked the question foremost in his mind. He had remembered what Captain Sparrow had said about those who came aboard the Black Pearl and it being a permanent stay. Am I dead? Jack sat down on the bed edge and quietly shook his head. No, at least not yet. Not yet! What did that mean? At the Admiral's confused and slightly outraged look the gold smile reappeared. Now don't be getting yourself upset Jamie-boy, let me explain. Norrington nodded and Jack told him that they had almost not arrived in time and that everyone else had come to permanently join his crew. That is if they wanted to. At Norrington's raised eyebrows Jack explained with another grin that everyone had a choice. They could join his crew and spend eternity sailing the main on the Black Pearl or they could say no and go on to what ever came next. What that was even Sparrow didn't know, his choice had been made long ago.

What about me? The Admiral wanted to know, what choices do I have? Jack a ghost of a smile still on his face explained that Norrington was still alive, though barely, when they found them. He had a different choice to make. Jack held out his hands. On the one hand he could stay here on the Black Pearl and go adventuring with them. All cares forgotten, all responsibilities gone, at peace and free. Or they could leave him near Port Royal, in the little boat they had found him in, where he was sure to be rescued and go back to the care filled, responsible life that he lead. The choices were his. Norrington had to admit the first choice did tempt him somewhat. It would be easy, so easy. But as Norrington thought of those left behind in Port Royal, his family and friends, the final choice also became easy. He would choose to go back.

Jack could see Norrington's answer in his eyes. With a smile and a nod of his head Jack stood up. Alright then, thought that was what you would choose. We will be at your stopping point in about ten minutes. What! Norrington exclaimed. So soon? Well, luv, the cheeky pirate replied, there's no use in delaying this. In fact if your not going to stay with us it's rather urgent that you leave without much delay. The thing is that if your still with us come morning light, and he paused, well let's just say you will be extending your stay indefinitely. He smiled and helped the Admiral up off the bed and out onto the deck of the ship.

The men from the Dauntless' boat were lined up to say their goodbyes. Every one of them had decided to stay on the Pearl. Norrington shook all their hands and bid them farewell, and good-luck. Telling them that he did not blame them at all for staying. The Admiral assured them that this was a good ship and that Captain Sparrow would be a good Captain for them all, and that if things were different he would not hesitate staying and serving right here along side them. Then he turned and followed Sparrow to the side of the ship. There down in the water floated the little boat he had left the Dauntless in. Turning, Captain Norrington extended his hand, which Sparrow readily took. Norrington looked, for what he hoped fervently, for the last time at the ghostly Captain. Thank you Captain Sparrow for all that you have done and then he turned and descended the latter leading to the boat.

Captain Sparrow leaned over the side, looking down at the Admiral. Goodbye Jamie, take my advise, keep watching that horizon. You never know, someday I might just come by and renew my offer for you to come sail with me again. The Admiral looked back up at the pirate and smiled. Your right you never know, next time I might say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

The old man stood on his balcony watching the last of the dying sun set. Breathing deeply he looked around at the town that lay, not too distant from where he stood. As he watched the darkness of night creep over the town, he couldn't help but feel that it was a metaphor of his life. He knew night was coming to his life just as it had come for the town below. A small half-smile curved the corner of his mouth. Getting philosophical in his old age, he thought. Turning from the view he entered the room, turning to make sure that the doors to the balcony were closed and locked. Crossing to the bed he laid himself down upon its comfortable softness. It seemed that he was nostalgic tonight. Again that half-smile graced his lips. He had lived a long and good life, he thought. No need to regret any part of it. He had been the greatest pirate catcher there ever was. All that was gone now, of course. Pirates, pirate catchers, no need for either any more, and that was good. Still it had been a great and wonderful ride while it lasted. Many adventures and daring do, many memories both good and bad to think about.

Though all the many adventures and people the old man had met and knew there would always be one that stuck out, for him anyway. That was the rather odd and always interesting pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. James couldn't help but chuckle thinking of him. He remembered all the encounters along the way with the aggravating pirate. Never did the expected, that one, always unpredictable. Thinking about that he remembered the times, and there were several, when that unpredictability showed up the most. Like when he turned up after he was dead to a certain Commodore Norrington, to tell of an immanent attack on Port Royal. Thinking back, that had happened several, three times to be exact, during in his life. It had scared the tare out of him every time. He was sure that Jack enjoyed that aspect of it thoroughly. He wondered what the irascible pirate would make of him now. On that thought James felt his eyes close, he was tired, so tired.

Poke, Poke, now what, thought James Norrington? Poke. "Oh come on mate, you might as bloody well wake up. You know I'm not going away until you do. An 'sides we need to be leaving soon." Now that got his attention. "Leaving? Where were 'WE' going?" Opening one eye cautiously, James looked around. Sure enough there by his bedside was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow in all his braded and beaded glory. But something was different with this visitation than the other times he had seen Jack. Jack looked more real, less spooky and it was broad daylight. Grinning, his famous golden grin, Jack held out his hand and beckoned James to join him.

There's horizons to catch and adventures to take, the grinning pirate said. Grasping the hand in front of him James stood up. Surprisingly with much less effort than that action had taken in quiet a while. "Adventures, James repeated? Shaking his head he replied, "my adventure days are long gone I'm afraid Jack." The grin just got bigger. "Not any more Jamie-boy" and he gently turned the ex-navel officer around. "Look" he said pointing towards the bed. There on the bed was, himself. How old he looked. Wait a minuet, if that was him there on the bed, how could he be seeing himself all the way over here.

Looking down he realized several things, he felt stronger than he had felt in a long time, he was dressed in the dress uniform of a navel commodore, and at least his hands looked young again. Smooth and unlined like in his prime. Startled he looked into the face of his old friend, yes he was that James finally realized, his friend. Jack nodded. Now there's no reason that you can't come sail with me, he said. Smiling James Norrington, lately of his majesty's navy agreed.


End file.
